Your True Love
by nanomi
Summary: The summer of Harry's 5th year, Harry says that he has a girlfriend(Fleur). Then the Dursleys get an idea to ask her over. When Fleur and Harry go to a park with the Weasleys things turn topsy-turvy. Romance, Action, and adventure.HF (Will Not Continue)
1. It All Begins HERE!

It was midnight. Nothing in the house moved; a small 14-year old Harry 

Potter was making the slightest sound--the noise of a quill scratching on a 

piece of parchment.

The thing was that Harry was not like any normal boy of his age. Harry, of 

course, was a wizard. He had raven black hair, green eyes and glasses, but 

the thing that made Harry special was a thin lighting bolt scar on his 

forehead.

Harry had gotten this scar when he was one. Voldemort,a wizard who was 

greatly feared, attacked his house. First the Dark Lord killed Harry's 

father, James Potter. Lily Potter had saved Harry's life by giving her own 

away.

"Horrible potions essay…can you put wormwood into Pepper-Up potion without 

making it explode? Should I--nah the Dursleys would kill me…" Harry mumbled 

to himself.

Then the clock struck midnight.

"Great, I am now officially 15 and not one of my friends has sent me a 

present. They send me one every year… Why not now?" Harry looked out the 

window and saw a baby barn owl holding a package and a letter coming his 

way. Harry quickly opened the window and the owl dropped the package and 

letter onto his bed.

The letter was in a fancy envelope that had roses and lilies, plus a few red 

tulips on the sides.

Harry opened the letter in curiosity. It said:

_Bonjour Harry!_

_How is it? I hope that everything is fine. I heard that today is your _

_birthday__ so I got you a present from the nearest wizarding shop. (Don't _

_worry__; it's not dress robes, even though I saw a nice pair that would look _

_good__ on you.)Happy Birthday!!!!!!! I think you will see me sooner then you _

_think__!_

_With love,_

_Fleur_

Harry smiled. At least somebody remembered his birthday. Quickly and quietly 

Harry started to open the present.  Inside was a beautiful bracelet that had 

different stones on it with symbols. With the bracelet was a note:

_I thought you might like this because it would give you good luck, and keep _

_you__ from danger. Here is a list of what your stones mean:_

_Red: Life_

_Blue: Love_

_Green: Safety_

_Black: Power_

_Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!_

_Fleur_

"Wow…" Harry murmured as he put the bracelet on and fell asleep.

**************************

"Good morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. But 

once again,(that summer) Dudley and Mrs. Dursley were having argument. This 

argument was about Dudley going to the gym.

"Mum! I am not going!" Dudley roared.

"Yes, you are! The nurse at your school said so!" Mrs. Dursley barked.

"I'll go if Harry goes with me!"

"Boy," she said as she turned to Harry. "You're going to the gym with Dudley 

every day this summer. No exceptions!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry said while looking at his feet.

This was going to be a long summer.

*****************

*After gym*

"Harry, are you exhausted?" Dudley asked.

"No,"

"I hope the summer will be over soon…"

"I hate to agree with you, but I also hope that summer will end soon."

"Yeah, Harry can I ask you a question about your school?"

"Um…yeah"

"Aretherenicelookinggirlsthere?"

"Say that again."

"Are-there-nice-looking-girls-there?"

"Well… I do like this one girl… I think she's pretty…but I never really look 

at girls the way you do Dudley. Sorry."

"What's the freak's name who you like?"

"Dudley, she's not a freak. And I'm not telling you anything!"

"Come on, tell me. Or I'll tell mum that you're gay."

"I'm NOT gay; Dudley and you know that as well as I do!"

"What ever…"

***************

"How was it at the gym?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"Fine,"

"I found out that Harry has a girlfriend." Dudley smiled evilly.

"Is that true boy?" Mr. Dursley said as he walked in to the living room.

"Er…"

"Yes, of course dad!"

"As a part of your family Harry, we should know about this girlfriend of 

yours."

'God, what did I get myself into?' Harry thought to himself.

"Um… she and I competed against each other in a tri-wizard thing... And one 

of the tasks was to go under water and save a friend. And she never came to 

get her sister so um… I got her sister and my friend Ron…" Harry felt 

himself go red.

"Well maybe you could invite her over. NOW!" Mr. Dursley barked.

"Of course Uncle Vernon." Harry ran up the stairs quickly.

Then he quickly started to write a letter to Fleur:

_Hi Fluer,_

_Thank you a bunch for the present! It was great!! Uncle Vernon some how got _

_an__ idea that I'm your boyfriend and he wants to meet you. He'll get probably _

_get__ really mad if you don't come. I know you're probably busy so if you _

_don't__ have the time… I'll just tell Uncle Vernon. Can't wait to hear from _

_you__!_

_Harry_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig.

"You and that small owl go give this to Fleur Delacour. Got that?" Harry 

asked Hedwig.

"Hoot…" was all Hedwig said as she and the owl left.

******************

The next morning there was a owl tapping on his window.

"Hedwig!" Harry said as he scrambled out of bed to open the window. In came 

Hedwig. As she swooped down she dropped the letter and went to her cage. 

"Thanks Hedwig!"

Harry noticed that one again the letter was in a flowery envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course! Besides being your girlfriend wouldn't be that bad. Mother just _

_laughed__ as she read the letter. (She put a translator spell on it)Oh, mother _

_wants__ to write something: (again it has the translator spell on it) Harry, _

_when__ Fleur comes to your house, make sure that you treat her like a lady! _

_~Madame Delacour~_

_Do mind her, she seems excited that I have found a boyfriend…(sort of) I _

_will__ come on the 20th of August. Only 19 more days! See you then!!_

_Love,_

_Fleur_


	2. Hi Fleur!

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
*There, happy now? But of course the plot is mine!! (I thought this might look a bit more neat.;p) Thank you for all of the reviews!!! I enjoyed them!!*  
  
Those 19 days went by quite quickly and before they knew it, the day of Fleur's arrival is now approaching. For this, Harry was doing chores, going to the gym with Dudley, and starting to look manlier and a lot more handsome than he ever was than before. Even Mrs. Dursley had to admit it (even though she didn't want to).  
  
"That girlfriend of yours better get here soon boy." Mr. Dursley said  
  
angrily.  
  
"I'm sure she'll get here soon Uncle Vernon." Harry prayed silently to himself that Fleur wouldn't use Floo Powder.  
  
Soon a familiar voice was in the fireplace.  
  
"Vat is wrong wiz this thing! Willy!! 'Arry? Can you 'ear me? I seem to be stuck." Fleur's voice came from within the fireplace.  
  
"Uh. Fleur? It's electrical. Do you know what that is?" Harry said in what for him was a weird voice.  
  
"Electri-what? What duz zat mean?" Fleur asked.  
  
"It means that the fireplace is blocked. You can pretty much do anything and everything you want so you can get thru but please try not to make a mess."  
  
"Of course 'Arry!!"  
  
All Uncle Vernon did was grunt. Maybe because by now he was used to these witches and wizards appearing all over the place. Harry simply looked at his uncle with a disapproving look but he was nevertheless thankful that he was not going to make an issue of the fireplace anymore. After a few seconds, the fireplace wasn't a fireplace any more - it was a huge looking refrigerator box or a door, Harry wasn't quite sure about that one but he was sure who was coming out of it. A magnificent looking Fleur stepped out of it and transfigured the box back in to the fireplace.  
  
"Sorry about that." She apologized to Mr. Dursley. As soon as she had set her eyes on him, Vernon's eyes looked haunting and very much dreamy. The kind of looks high school boys have when they see the campus hottie wearing a very delectable outfit.  
  
"Hi Fleur, how are you?" Harry greeted. 'Damn. that's pathetic.' He thought to himself. This was partly because Harry was also in a catatonic state ever since Fleur stepped out of the fireplace and he was thinking along the lines of how he and Fleur can be alone at this very moment so that all of that beauty is reserved for him to ogle.  
  
"Fine! Lovely house you've got." Fleur answered. She was also thinking the same lines as Harry: 'Damn. that's pathetic.'. Fleur pretty much remembers how Harry looked after the Tri-Wizard tournament but she can't help but notice how he has grown over the past weeks. She was being drawn to these changes as much as the same effect that she would elicit from the male wizarding population.  
  
"Uh. let me show you my room! Come on!" Harry said quickly as Vernon was stepping toward Fleur, clearly mesmerized by her looks.  
  
"Vonderful! Allons! (A/N: It means let's go. I found it in some stupid thing that's supposed to translate stuff. if you speak French tell me if this is right or not.) "Fleur said eagerly. "Quand allons-nous dîner? J'ai faim." (Means 'when are we going to have dinner? I'm starving'.)  
  
"Could you say that in English? I hope you remember that I don't speak French!" Harry said with a chuckle as Fleur went slightly pink. "But don't worry Fleur, for you I will start learning French the first moment that I can have. I believe that they call it the most romantic language there is and I would like to be able to speak those kinds of words to you." Harry said this with absolute confidence he wondered how he was able to deliver those lines considering her supposed-to-be relationship with Fleur is not for real.  
  
"Sorry 'Arry." She also mumbled: "Désolé" (sorry) But deep at the back of her mind, she can't help but wonder at the words that were spoken by Harry. Wasn't this relationship just for pretend? But, she wouldn't mind if Harry would give her some form of courting. And with that thought, she happily followed Harry to her room.  
  
************************************************************************ *********  
  
"Nice room 'Arry." Fleur said while looking at Harry's room up stairs. But she was not at all looking at Harry's room. She was looking more closely at Harry now because they were alone.  
  
"It's not really a lot." Harry said looking at his feet. "But if you want you can help me sort out my room to your liking. After all, what's mine is supposed to be yours also."  
  
Fleur moved closed to Harry and said: "You've grown Harry. Now you're taller than me. Also you look a lot manlier than last year. I didn't think you could develop your body that fast" Now it was Fleur's turn to be red in the face.  
  
"Thank you for pointing that out. But Fleur, if there was one thing I'm wondering. it's you. Are veelas supposed to grow even more beautiful? You took my breath away when you stepped off of that fireplace. How are we going to get Uncle Vernon and Dudley off your tail? Uncle Vernon kept on looking at you, Dudley will probably be worse."  
  
" Wha' iz ze matter 'Arry? Are you feeling a bit jealous of your family? You know, zey vould not even measure to about a strand of your hair ven it comes to your looks and body. " Fleur suddenly remembered that it was Harry she was talking to and not some girl that she was sharing a secret to and this caused her to be red as the setting sun.  
  
" Really now. if that's the case then I wouldn't worry. and don't worry cause I think I've had some magical spurt along with this growth spurt of mine so I'd be able to really protect you from anyone who would dare lay as much as a finger on you " said Harry feeling a bit more confident than ever in front of a girl.  
  
"I gez so. Zat Monsieur Dursley is quite a man. But Dudley? Ze fat boy you've told me about? 'E won't be a problem."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
************************************************************************* *******************  
  
Dinner  
  
"Would you like some broccoli?" Mrs. Dursley asked in a forcedly nice voice. But she can't really help it. The regality of their guest is very much overwhelming  
  
"Zank you very much, Mrs. Dursley." Fleur said as the broccoli was passed to her. 'I can get used to this. me and Harry having dinner. How ever on Merlin's name did he get hunky and hottie like zat?' fleur was thinking this as she was passed the broccoli and she used this to steal some glances towards Harry.  
  
Vernon and Dudley were sitting as close to Fleur as possible. Harry had convinced them that she would slap them if the sat next to her. And alongside thia he was using some of his mind power to subdue the rising hormones that was building up in the minds of his two family members. Harry had discovered that he had so many magical talents that he can use to his liking and as long as he doesn't use a wand, the ministry would not be able to identify his magical signature. It had worked. (Sort of) Vernon was sitting at one end of the table; Mrs. Dursley at the other end. Dudley was next to Mr. Dursley on his left, Harry in front of Dudley and next to Fleur.  
  
"So Fleur, I heard you speak French. Will you say something?" Dudley  
  
asked. Usually he wouldn't ask female guests but since Fleur's lips were so beautiful, he wanted her to speak and move those luscious lips of hers.  
  
"Vous sentez comme le détritus et vous ressemblez à un porc. That means you are the nicest person I've met." Fleur said with a forced smile. Then she whispered to Harry: "It really means: You smell like trash and you look like a pig."  
  
Harry howled with laughter.  
  
"Fleur I hope you teach me French some day!"  
  
'Oh I can teach you some different form of French if you want' Fleur was thinking this at the back of her mind that she didn't notice that she was stifling a giggle which earned her a confused look from Harry  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later that night in Harry's bed room)  
  
"I really don't think things would work out you know? Like is this just a summer romance?" Fleur said. "I don't really know Harry because I've been feeling weird ever since I saw you when I stepped out of the fireplace"  
  
"Yeah, I know. too bad it can't really last." Harry replied. "But if we can work it out. Fleur I want this to last. I want to hold on as long as I'm alive. You are so beautiful Fleur. you melt my heart as fire would melt ice. I feel like I don't want to let you out of my sight. I've never felt this way before about anybody else. and I'm quite sure this is not your veela charm at work." Harry was leaning on for the kill. Above anything else right now, he wanted to kiss Fleur.  
  
"As my muzzer always says: Tenez dessus sur des choses tandis que vous pouvez. That means Hold on to things while you can." Fleur leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on the lips. She was the first to do so as Harry was already leanig towards her. She wanted to be the first to initiate the action but to her surprise Harry wasn't startled.  
  
Harry was hugging and kissing her back.  
  
And boy was it a kiss! Harry can feel the soft, lingering lips of Fleur that was haunting the back of his mind from the moment that she saw her step out of the fireplace. He could also feel the very feminine body of Fleur that is now trapped within his embrace. It was joy beyond description. It was pure bliss and yet storm was brewing from within Harry. It is a moment of complete confusion.  
  
And then Harry stopped kissing Fleur. but he wanted more of her.  
  
Just as Fleur was catching her breath, she apoke "As muzzer always says.hmmm" Fleur was interrupted as Harry began another round of passionate kissing "I will hold on longer than long.oh Harry.hmmmm" and then she felt her eyes closed.  
  
She was lost in the confusion of it all. She was feeling electricity coursing throughout her body. How can she readily gave herself to one man like this she asked? And just at that moment, Harry's tongue entered her mouth and began exploring the her tongue massaging and feeling its tenderness. Her question was answered there and then. She is feeling paradise just by being in Harry's arms. She never wants this moment to stop.  
  
Unfortunately, like a devil's advocate, the thing that would make them stop has just arrived.  
  
"Excuse me!" Came a voice from the door way.  
  
Harry and Fleur quickly got off one another. Although they were still holding arms and was clearly not planning to let go that soon.  
  
"Mum wants to see you Fleur." Dudley said in a flirty voice that made Harry's eyebrow rise.  
  
"Just as it was getting good." Fleur muttered. "I'll be back sooner than you think 'Arry!"  
  
10 minutes later Fleur came barging into Harry's room. She was clearly enraged as she flung herself towards Harry like a child needing the utmost care.  
  
"Zat cousin of yours was trying to kiss me! Merde!!!!!!!" (A/N: means  
  
shit) At this words, surges of raw magical energy burst from within Harry. 'How dare him! I will make him pay.' He was clearly very angry and Fleur could see it from his green eyes that his magical level was rising. All around him, everything was rising and shaking. Harry was feeling like he can destroy the house but before anything else he wanted to get even to Dudley.  
  
"DUDLEY DURSLEY GET YOU BIG FAT ARSE UP IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry yelled.  
  
There was no answer. This made Harry a good deal angrier and was now thinking along the lines of tearing Dudley into shred of meat.  
  
"Alright then! I'll make you come up!!" Harry crossed his arms and started chanting. " Fleur watch this." after only about a couple seconds Harry muttered "Apparatum Homo Dudley!" and with that Dudley apparated in Harry's room.  
  
Fleur was in awe, he couldn't believe that Harry had this kind of magical talent. This made her opinion of Harry rise a few good notches. A least she knew that Harry cannot be easily defeated in magical confrontations.  
  
"What happened?" Dudley was clearly in shock for disappearing from the living room and then reappearing at Harry's room at the next second " How did I get here? My favorite T.V show's on! I can't miss it!!" Dudley was now regaining his composure and was starting to complain.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What ever. Why did you try to kiss my girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
Fleur couldn't help but notice how Harry clearly stated that she was his girlfriend and that the mere mention of it was enough to make he jump for joy although the situation at hand is not so permitting for her to accomplish that.  
  
"Well she's damn hot. That's why. And what do you care eh? She is in MY house or are you forgetting that?" he was sure that he can pull this off and he knows that Harry is not permitted to do magic. If he only knew.  
  
"You are in trouble Dudzly! If you are a Muggle and you try to kiss a veela like me you have a curse on you that makes you uh-" Fleur stared lying but Harry held her and gave her a look which says that he would handle it.  
  
"So. you think that I couldn't do anything about it eh." Harry was wearing such a smug and superior look in his face, it would make Voldemort cower in shame.  
  
"Take a look at this Dudley." and then Harry summoned a green ball of energy at his palm " Fleur here is a veela. and veelas are very special beings that should be given a very special treatment" with that Harry gave Fleur a wink which made Fleur smile. "That was what I was trying to do. what of it?" Dudley stated confidently although he was wondering why Harry was able to create magic in the house and it was starting to make him very nervous.  
  
"Veelas create a link with whom they are currently having a relationship with and if someone tries to enter that link without the link being broken first mutually by the veela and her boyfriend, a curse would start to happen to the one trying to disrupt the link. This is specially true for a Muggle like you" Harry was lying so confidently he couldn't help but smile at the back of his mind.  
  
"Wh- What kind of curse. surely it's not true..?" Dudley was shaking in his knickers now.  
  
"Oh it is very much true. this energy ball that I'm holding is a piece of that link and right now it is very upset. You want to know what the curse is? It is very simple. you will be obliged to do whatever we want. whenever we want it. " and with that Harry threw the energy ball towards Dudley while muttering " Presumpto Imperio! "  
  
"Aaaaah!" Dudley was in shock because he was caught in the moment of Harry casting the spell that he didn't know how he would react.  
  
" 'Arry! You've casted ze Imperius Curse! You might get into trouble!" Fleur was very much worried that he missed the first word of Harry's spell.  
  
" No I didn't, what I casted was a presumptuous mind-control spell. The receiver of the spell is psychologically believing that he must follow me, he would realize that it is not true after a week or two." Harry was smiling mischievously that Fleur wanted to envelop him in a round of kisses once more. For her, he was simply too attractive when he smiles like that.  
  
" 'Arry that iz zo amazing! Where did you learn zat?" but she couldn't care less. She is feeling more and more secured around Harry with every magic that he casts.  
  
" Picked it up somewhere. I'll tell you some other time. I promise" but he needed to take care of Dudley first. " Now go and never bother us again! You will obey whatever we ask of you and speak whatever we tell you to speak but outside of that you can do normal things that you do." He was about to let Dudley go when he just remembered "And I will erase that memory of yours where-in you were very close to my girlfriend " and with that Harry pointed his palm towards Dudley when Fleur stepped in.  
  
"Allow me 'Arry. I'm now authorized to do magic outside of school" and with that she flicked her wand and muttered " Obliviate!"  
  
And with an interplay of light, Dudley's memory was altered. When he was out of the room, Fleur walked towards Harry.  
  
"You wouldn't want anyone to be near me?" asked Fleur fidgeting like a child and bobbling up and down on her heels.  
  
"No male specie should be intimately close to you other than me Fleur or I might not be able to help it and make their lives miserable" Harry answered confidently staring into Fleur's eyes.  
  
"But I thought zis iz not supposed to be real?" she was hinting for Harry of course to make it official for both of them.  
  
To her joy, Harry appears to have received her message.  
  
"If you would allow me Fleur, I really want you to be my girlfriend and I would do anything in my power to be always there for you. I've realized it now that I don't want this thing between the two of us to remain in my memory alone. I like you Fleur and I wouldn't want anyone to kiss you like the way we've kissed. I want your lips and your eyes and you above anything else to be mine and mine alone." and with a slight of hand and some wandless magic, Harry produced a charm bracelet in front of Fleur's eyes "be my girlfriend Fleur."  
  
For Fleur it was the most wonderful looking charm bracelet there is but above anything else, Harry asked her to be his girlfriend which was what she was waiting for "Oh 'Arry. of course."  
  
With that, Harry placed the charm bracelet on Fleur's wrist and hugged her as he speak to her with their lips almost touching.  
  
"Now where were we when that bumbling cousin of mine interrupted us? Ah, I believe we were in the middle of some French lesson ?" Harry winked, clearly delighted that Fleur responded positively to his proposal.  
  
"Why 'Arry, I do believe zat when it comes to zat department, you are going to pass with flying colo. hmmmm" Fleur wasn't able to finish whatever it is that he was going to tell Harry because at that instance, Harry once again eneveloped her in a deep and fiery kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning 'Arry!" Fleur happily greeted her boyfriend at the breakfast table.  
  
"Good morning." Harry said tiredly. After a round of the make-out session that they had which lasted a little over four hours, Harry was very much depleted of any energy that he has and he was wondering why Fleur was still so energetic and he just remembered that she was partly a veela.  
  
"Zat cousin of yours didn't come for breakfast yet! Do you want some eggs, bacon or toast?"  
  
"Toast."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Over tired."  
  
"Zo, I'm guessing you wouldn't want a repeat of what we did last night?" Fleur was hoping that her voice didn't reflect the disappointment that was building inside of her.  
  
"And who gave you that idea? I can start right now and last the entire month if you are up for it? " Harry had such a glint of mischief in his eyes Fleur can't help it but smile and giggle at her boyfriend.  
  
"Naughty boy." Fleur was stifling the giggles that was welling inside of her. "I ask Mrs. Dursley and he -I mean she said we could go to ze Muggle park. Do you want to?"  
  
"Hmmm, do you want to continue at the park?" Harry gave a smile.  
  
"Why Harry, you just can't get enough of me can you now? How about we postpone that for some time first although the idea of you and me kissing at the park is zoooo romantic!! Now, that you're awake eat toast and let's go!"  
  
"By the way Fleur where's Aunt Petunia?"  
  
"Out side gardening."  
  
Harry looked out the window and saw Mrs. Dursley spying at the neighbors.  
  
"Typical." Harry muttered. 


	3. Going to the Muggle park

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
*once again thanks for the reviews!!! They make my day!!! Thanks you guys!!! Now then for chapter 3.*  
  
After breakfast Harry and Fleur were getting ready to go to the 'Muggle' park. Fleur was over exited and was packing lunch.  
  
"Fleur, is every thing ready to go?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen at about quarter before lunchand was ready to go.  
  
"Zat cousin of yours asked to go too. Vould zat be OK?" Fleur said. She was wearing a light yellow t-shirt that had strawberries on the front and yellow Capri pants.  
  
"Nah! I want you all for myself and I wouldn't want that oaf lingering about giving me problems but I've owled Ron and Hermione along with the other Weasleys to join us, do you remember them? By the way, yellow looks nice on you. You make my heart jump at the very sight of you" Harry said.  
  
"Zank you." Fleur said with a blush. "Ze Weasleys? Yes I remember them, I had on crush on the long haired one but now. he is not half the man you are Harry"  
  
Harry smiled and then proceeded towards the living room to fend off any attempts of Dudley to join them in the park.  
  
"Dudley, you are not coming with us and you will instead help Aunt Petunia with the house chores is that clear?" Harry yelled up stairs.  
  
" Okay Harry! Whatever you say! " Dudley said in an almost monotone voice. He was clearly under Harry's spell believing that Harry has a control over his life and that he must follow all his orders under any condidtion. When Dudley came down stairs it looked like a pig in small clothes.  
  
"Come on 'Arry! "  
  
"Sure Fleur! Hey, let me carry that picnic basket okay?"  
  
"Here you go!" Fleur was at a loss for words at the show of Harry's gentlemanliness towards her. Harry was clearly taking care of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the park Fleur was sitting on a bench and looking at Harry who was buying ice-cream for both of them at the other side of the park which was clearly small and yet it was very peaceful.  
  
Various trees lined up the park with a small fountain at the center. All around them, various couples were also having a picnic. It was high noon at the moment but the shade of the tree was keeping them cool and the gentle breeze that was blowing was enough to take away the day's heat.  
  
" Here baby, I've brought some ice cream for both of us" Harry said as she handed Fleur her ice cream.  
  
"Oh zo I'm your baby right now eh? Wonder what I would call you then. Ah I'll call you honey! Because you are always sweet towards me!"  
  
"That's very much fine with me. baby, some ice cream is dripping down from your lips here let me take that away." Harry was leaning in for a kiss when suddenly.  
  
"Harry!" A voice yelled. Harry looked over to where the voice had come from and realized who the owner was. To his surprise and some slight disappointment because of the interruption it was-  
  
"Ron!" Harry waved. "Look Fleur, my friend Ron's here."  
  
"Zat boy who asked me to ze Yule Ball?" Fleur said.  
  
"That's the one." Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered the embarrassment that Ron received when he asked Fleur to the ball.  
  
Soon Harry saw Ron running towards him. But to Harry's surprise there  
  
was the whole Weasley family. As in the entire siblings was there for the picnic, even Ginny.  
  
"Hi Harry! Sorry I didn't send you a birthday present! My family and I were in America. They said that you couldn't send anyone anything out of the country unless you were a U.S citizen. So we couldn't send you any-" Ron stopped in the middle of the sentence because he looked in Fleur's direction.  
  
" Fleur? Fleur Delacour? What are you doing here?" he asked clearly in awe of the veela being with Harry  
  
"'Arry invited me over." Fleur said slightly blushing.  
  
"Hi Harry!" came a voice from behind Ron. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, it's good to see you" Harry said.  
  
"Did you know that they've made a newer version of 'Hogwarts a History'? It's called: 'Hogwarts a History, the Ways of Witchcraft' I bought the book and I'm almost finished." Hermione said.  
  
"That's our Hermione alright! Always up to date when it come to reading books!" Ron added slightly teasing Hermione.  
  
"Hi Harry. " Ginny said as she stepped in between Ron and Hermione. Although she greeted Harry, she can't even bear to look him squarely in the eyes.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry answered politely.  
  
"'Ello Ginny. How was your summer?" Fleur asked as she noticed the Weasley's little girl which reminded her of her own little sister, Gabrielle.  
  
"Fleur! What are you doing here?!" Ginny asked in a confused voice.  
  
"'Arry invited me over for the rest of the summer." Fleur replied.  
  
Harry could see that Ginny's face showed a hint of jealousy. Fleur was also quick to notice this and then she looked at Ginny again and said: "Would it be alright if I talk to you in private?"  
  
"I don't mind." Ginny said as she followed Fleur over to the swing set in the park.  
  
As Fleur and Ginny walked over to the swing set, Ginny couldn't help it but think 'Why did Harry invite her over to his house over the summer and not Hermione. or even better. why not me?' Pangs of jealousy is consuming her netire being.  
  
"Ginny?" Fleur said softly as she sat on a swing set.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny replied almost in tears.  
  
"About 'Arry and I. I saw zat your face had jealousy in it. Why? Is there something that you would like to tell me?" Fleur asked.  
  
"It's not fair! Why you above all people? Why did Harry invited you over and not me? I've known him for three years now and then suddenly you come into the picture and he appears to be smitten by you? Why? How come you get to do stuff with Harry privately? He has always regarded me as Ron's little sister but I kept on hoping that he would notice me. Is it because you are rich? Is it because you are more beautiful? It is just so unfair!!! " Ginny was crying at the top of her lungs.  
  
"It is hard, I know Ginny but hoping to become 'Arry's girlfriend won't help you get any of zose things zat you just listed unless you work really hard to achieve zose. Please try to understand" Fleur gave a sad smile.  
  
There were tears in Ginny's eyes. Fleur and Harry appear to be one perfect couple. Ginny couldn't help but also notice the changes that consumed Harry now. He was several notches more handsome, his body is rapidly turning into what is called as drop dead gorgeous, and Fleur gets them all. And because of this, Ginny felt that she was just left in the dust. More tears escaped from the little Weasley.  
  
"T-t-tell me one more thing Fleur, a-are you and Harry h-h-happy?" I burst into more tears.  
  
"Yes, yes Ginny, we are very happy." Fleur gave Ginny a hug and said: You will find someone else who would love you the way that you really want someone to love you."  
  
'Not if I can help it." Ginny was thinking of something else at the back of her mind. 'I will get Harry from you Fleur, I've loved him ever since I first laid my eyes on him and no. I deserve him more than you do!' But Ginny kept on smiling making Fleur believe that everything was okay.  
  
"Let's go back Fleur, everybody might be waiting on us now. we wouldn't want to hold them from eating now do we?"  
  
"Sure Ginny!" Fleur said happily unaware of the various plans that Ginny is forming at the back of her mind to steal Harry from her.  
"There you are! We were getting worried. Harry said we should eat lunch soon because it's already quarter past one. I'm starving! I could probably eat a horse!" Ron said as he saw the two girls returning from their small chat.  
  
"Hey Ron! Ginny! How come you didn't wait for Mum to finish packing lunch before coming here at Harry's invitation?" Fred and George suddenly appeared with both of them carrying huge lunch boxes.  
  
"It's because Ginny here couldn't wait to see Harry so she pulled me and Ron out of the house and flooed here so that we could meet up with Harry." Hermione said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"Harry! You lucky dog! How come you are with Fleur Delacour?" Fred put his arms around Harry as he told him this.  
  
"Well guys, and girls, I'd like you all to formally welcome Fleur into the group because she is now my girlfriend isn't that right baby?" Harry wrapped his arms around Fleur's waist, which earned a scowl from Ginny, which nobody noticed because they were gaping at Harry and Fleur.  
  
"Don't tease me like that honey!" Fleur was giggling and blushing but she managed to nod at Harry's question which earned a heart warming applause from everyone.  
  
"Finally! Harry is now a man!" commented Ron.  
  
" And what did you mean by that Ron? " asked Hermione  
  
" What?" asked Ron  
  
" Nothing." sighed Hermione 'clueless git!'  
  
" Hey Harry! This calls for a celebration!" whooped George.  
  
" And to show our appreciation from You-Know-What last year Harry, in coinciding with you having an excellent, excellent girlfriend. We have brought two barrels of butterbeer for everybody!" said Fred  
  
"Thanks again Harry" said Fred and George  
  
"It was nothing, but be sure to put it to good use and share it with Ron and Ginny okay?" winked Harry.  
  
"Hey honey, have some butterbeer!" Fleur steeled Harry from Fred and George and gave him a mug of butterbeer.  
  
"Only if my baby will drink with me." said Harry in a tone that made Fleur weak in the knees.  
  
"Oh you." but before she could answer, Harry once again kissed her which earned cat calls and whistles from the group.  
  
Everything appears to be fine but one little soul is revolting and formulating some scheme to win the one man she wants most. Harry. 


	4. Maze made by Voldemort

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Everyone was now happily eating lunch. Fleur and Harry alternately putting food into their lips sharing only one plate and looking so much in love. Ginny however was so stricken with jealousy that beads of tears are welling up from her eyes but she wanted nobody to notice this because she wanted to be regarded as strong.  
  
'I will not lose to you Fleur. I will get Harry from you' this was clearly her motto and was using it to summon all the courage that was left inside of her.  
  
Hermione and Ron are arguing about the amount of food that Ron was consuming but questions about Harry dominated their small talk.  
  
"Hey Hermione, can you give me an explanation as to how Harry grew up to be that big? " asked Ron  
  
"You mean how he grew up to be soooo handsome? Unlike some people I know" was the only answer that Hermione managed.  
  
Yet, Ron appeared as clueless as he ever was when it comes to Hermione. This was confirmed by Hermione when Ron answered with "Yeah, I mean look at those muscles of him, it's like he's been working out for the rest of his life. and he's a good deal taller than me. Not merely a shade but almost half a foot."  
  
"Well, I don't know but we could ask him when we have the time. After all, Harry barely keeps a secret from us" said Hermione  
  
"I guess you're right then. hey Hermione, pass me the burgers would ya? " said Ron in almost authoritative voice.  
  
Hermione just scowled but was obliged to pass Ron the burgers. Then it was Harry's time to speak.  
  
"So how did you guys get here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well.we came by portkey but dad wanted us to take that Muggle thing called.bu.buck.what was it again?" Ron said.  
  
"Bus." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh yeah, bus.. well mum wanted us to portkey so that we could come as one big group but dad um...wanted that thing.bub or something like that. so that we can be acquainted with the Muggle world.I think." Ron replied.  
  
"Bus, Ron, BUS! You should really consider taking Muggle Studies this year. Your knowledge of Muggle culture and ways of living is dangerously low it's contagious." Hermione said.  
  
"Muggle Zudies? I zook zat class a long time ago. It waz interesting. Zer are a lot of things that you could learn and you wouldn't depend on magic all ze time" Fleur said and then she added "Vous devriez vraiment apprendre des choses Ron de muggle! (You should really learn Muggle things Ron !)  
  
''Maybe ickle Ronniekins will take Muggle studies since the last year's Tri- wizard Champion said so!" Fred said.  
  
"Although I take it that he wants a particularly smart witch to be the one to make him take it" stated George and then he winked at Hermione who ever so slightly blushed at the very idea.  
  
" What in bloody Hades name are you two talking about? Well, since you've all suggested it, then I think I'm gonna take it then! But only if Harry takes it with me." Ron said throwing Harry some towels as he said so.  
  
"You're forgetting that I practically grew up as a Muggle so I don't need it anymore. also I'm dropping Divination and I would instead take The Study of Ancient Runes. I think that learning Ancient Writing is more productive than staring at nothing at all." Stated Harry plainly.  
  
"But .but. oh what the hell. whatever you want mate!" conceded Ron  
  
As everyone was sharing a heartfelt laughter at Ron's reaction, Ginny pulled Harry aside and began asking him questions that were keeping her heart as broken as it was when she first knew that Harry had a crush on Cho.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny looked at him pleadingly, "Are you and Fleur-"  
  
However, Harry finished her sentence for her, "In a relationship, yes Ginny, we are. Why do you ask?" at his last words, Harry happened to stroke Ginny's face, which was being covered by her hair because of the blowing wind.  
  
At this small gesture, Ginny clearly felt like she was about to faint. The traces from which Harry's hand swiped away her hair felt like thorns stinging her face. It was crackling fire consuming every single cell in her face. Her world might freeze right now and she would not mind. Nevertheless, she had to regain and composure and continue asking Harry like her life depended on it.  
  
"But why her Harry? Why not someone else? You've just met her briefly during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and as you guys were saying, only yesterday and now.you're her boyfriend?" Ginny could not hide the hurt that was evident in her tone of speaking.  
  
"Because I've felt something special about her Ginny, something that I've obviously haven't found with any other girl for that matter. I think it's what they call as love at first sight. and I feel like when I'm with her, the world could end but I couldn't care less as long as she is beside me." Harry spoke this with a dreamy eye that Ginny couldn't help but stare at those emerald-green eyes of him and wish that those last few words were addressed to her and not to Fleur.  
  
"Would it be possible for another girl to take her place Harry? Another girl like. perhaps.me?" Ginny said all of these in an almost a hushed tone.  
  
At her words, Harry was taken aback but he remembered that Ginny fancied her. He is very sure that the answer is one big NO but he couldn't hurt Ginny. Therefore, he gave a reassuring answer. Although he probably shouldn't have.  
  
"I don't really know Ginny, I feel like there's no one who can replace Fleur but I'm not closing the door to my heart. You are very beautiful Ginny, stunning if I may add. it's just that we didn't get the chance to really know each other well. We could have gotten each other better during last year's dance but it wasn't meant to be. Let's just say that it is always up to fate Gin." and with that Harry smiled.  
  
If he only knew the future repercussions of the things that she said to Ginny.  
  
As for Ginny, Harry's smiled almost drove her insane. It was one warm smile that she wouldn't trade for anything else. unless it's also from Harry. But above all, there is hope that she can steal Harry away from Fleur 'Let's leave it up to fate eh? Then I'll be in control of OUR own fate Harry. just wait and see' thought Ginny happily 'And he called me Gin! That's the name I wanted to be called by whoever will be my boyfriend.oooh! Things are really looking up!' and with an impish smile, she stole one kiss at Harry's cheek and then she ran back towards the group.  
  
Harry also started to walk back towards Fleur which earned him a quizzical look from the lady. "What was zat all about, hmm honey?" teased Fleur.  
  
"How about you first give me a kiss and then I'll answer all the questions playing in your mind?" retorted Harry with a smirk who was getting very good at playing with words. "Come a little bit closer baby. Magna Accio Amore. Fleur Delacour!"  
  
It was instantaneous. a purple glow enveloped Fleur and she started soaring towards Harry like an angel flying through clouds but she slowed down and was caught by Harry in a tight hug.  
  
"'Arry! What was that all about.you naughty, naughty honey!!" screamed Fleur while acting like she was hitting Harry on the chest but Fleur couldn't help it, she was amazed by Harry's magical prowess but was also delighted at how much Harry was showing his love for her in of his friends.  
  
"Bloody brilliant Harry!" chorused the twins together.  
  
But Ron and Hermione were gaping, Harry just casted a spell. in open Muggle street, and without a wand at that. But the thing that bothered them the most was voiced out by Hermione towards Ron.  
  
"That was an extremely powerful summoning charm. you couldn't normally summon a person unless he is a Muggle but Fleur is part veela, a magical creature and a witch! It's almost impossible because of magical distortion around the person. unless your level of wizardry and magical energy is so strong, you could stun a dragon single-handedly. without so much as lifting a pinkie" observed Hermione.  
  
"How did Harry do that? He's freakin' powerful." was the only thing that Ron  
  
"Let's add that then to the questions that he must answer for us" said Hermione still in shock over what happened.  
  
"Hey guys.I wouldn't want to spoil the fun but Mum did say that we must come home before dinner. I think now is probably a good time" said Ginny who was also shocked at what Harry just did. But the sight of him and Fleur was too much to bear so she stated the one thing to end all fun that is now currently spread in their environment.  
  
"You're probably right Ginny, let's go home now. hey Harry mate? Would you like to come over to the Burrow sometimes? You can bring Fleur if she wants!" said Ron.  
  
"That's probably a good idea, I will consider it and make plans with Fleur here. Would you want to go baby? Mrs. Weasley cooks the greatest food I know. I think it's second to the feast laden out at Hogwarts" stated Harry who was now packing their things.  
  
"Zat would be excellent! We would just love to come!" replied Fleur who was thoroughly pleased by the idea because she gets to know more of Harry's friends.  
  
"Okay then Harry." but before Hermione could finish her sentence a good ten shadows floated into the air and in unison, casted a single spell.  
  
"Paranoia Maxum Labyrinthemum!"  
  
The effects of the spell was quick. From all around Harry, thick walls sprouted from deep within. Rising into the sky like miniature skyscrapers with the roof consisting of magical aura which spoke of clear danger.  
  
"Yes, I've got you know Potter! Nothing can save you now! We have turned this whole Muggle place into a maze. My loyalist Death Eater named it..." a voice full of hate called from somewhere ".the maze of death and pain. You don't even have a wand do you Potter? Nothing will help. Try getting though this maze if you can! Which I seriously know that you can't!"  
  
The sky had turned darker then usual; it looked like a sunset with the wrong colors. Muggles have disappeared from the park like disappeared or something but Harry, Fleur, Hermione, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny were at the bench, like sitting ducks waiting for their hunter.  
  
"We're probably at the center of this maze, I recognize that spell. It will make us believe that we are inside a labyrinth when we are in fact just still in the park. The dangers that we will encounter are designed to lead us into mortal danger like getting hit by a car or any foreseeable Muggle accident. In other words, this is just an illusion designed to play with us. And we keep our heads cool, we can solve this" Harry explained, his voice full of confidence and superiority, earning him dreamy eyes from both Fleur and Ginny.  
  
"Vell, ve could try it. Couldn't ve?" Fleur said nervously as everyone else still looked at Harry pleading for an answer.  
  
"That is the best solution, if we tried to destroy this spell with curses, we risk crossfire to the Muggles and it's only Fleur who can cast magic with a wand" then Harry paused, 'And I'm way too tired and hungry to figure out the counterspell"  
  
"Let us go in and see what is in there! I mean, You-know-who just wants to kill Harry, right? So everyone else won't get killed." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, that's the most stupid idea that anyone has come up with! None of us want Harry dead! You're his best friend!" Hermione screeched.  
  
"Why don't we split into groups and look around the maze and then try and get back together?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Ok," Fred said.  
  
"K," George said.  
  
Everyone else said the same. So naturally, they proceeded with the grouping, which was a total mayhem because almost all of them wanted to go with Harry but Harry insisted that he will be with Fleur only and the rest of the guys take care of the girls. Fred and George ended up splitting because even if they are goof-offs, they still possessed a much wider array of magical knowledge than Ron or Hermione. In the end, there was one group of three and the rest were twos.  
  
"'Arry?" Fleur whispered when others were complaining with who they got stuck with.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Use ze bracelet! It will protect you! The green stone is for safety! Do you have the bracelet on?"  
  
"Yeah, I put it on this morning. I treasure every little thing that you gave me. But first, let me reinforce our magical shield. I can do it for all of us but I'll make ours extra strong. not one scratch must land on your body."  
  
"Whatever you say honey!"  
  
"Vita Mortis Protectus Caio!!" Harry snapped the next moment and a golden dome enveloped the group making them glow for a moment and then returning them to normal state a few seconds after.  
  
"Brillant!" (A/N: NO, I didn't spell it wrong, it's in French)  
  
"What does this do anyway?" Harry couldn't help it but ask.  
  
"You'll find out zoon enough honey." answered Fleur with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Come on everyone! We need to go! Go with your group in a direction that another group hasn't gone in!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Our Ronniekins is growing up!" Fred and George pretended to wipe away tears from their eyes.  
  
"Vous deux êtes si non mûr!'' Fleur said in frustration.  
  
"What did you say? I hope you remember none of us speak French." Ginny said.  
  
"Zorry, zat means 'You two are so immature!' zat meant ze two red headed twins." Fleur explained.  
  
"You don't know our names!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Can we just go into this stupid maze and get this over with? I'm starting to get bored! I wanna kick some Death Eater's ass if there is some." Harry said.  
  
So, everybody went with their groups. The groups were: (1) Fred and Ginny, (2) George, Hermione, and Ron (3) Fleur and Harry.  
  
There were only three different ways to go North, East, or West. Harry and Fleur went though the East end, George, Hermione and Ron went though West, last but not least, Fred and Ginny went though the North.  
  
'Great way to spend your day although practicing m skills here won't be that bad. I just hope everybody would be alright. Damn that Voldemort, if anything happens to Fleur, I'll make him regret the day he started to interrupt my life' Harry thought.  
  
'Wonder if we'll every get out. and I sure wish I'm with Harry but I'll get my chance soon enough' Ginny thought.  
  
(A/N: Fleur's thinking French thoughts but I'm too lazy to write it in French so I'll just put it in English) 'I thought today was going to be fun, but no some stupid man had to spoil it! I'll make sure Harry and I can catch up after we get out of this stupid thing' Fleur thought.  
  
'Maybe I could invent some kind of candy that makes an illusion maze just like this.' George thought.  
  
(A/N: The way I'll put this it like I'll write group 1 which is Fred and Ginny, group 2 George, Hermione and Ron, group 3 you guessed it-Harry and Fleur. I'll start with group 1 and then in the next chapter group 2 and so on.)  
  
Fred and Ginny had been walking awhile now since the group had separated. Ginny had to rest every now and then which made hampered their progress. So far nothing had come in their path, only the grass moved as they walked, it seemed that something was following them but both of them were too preoccupied by their own thoughts to notice. Around an hour later Ginny had to stop again.  
  
"I swear! I should have put on sneakers today! But nooo, I just had to put on sandals.I just had to look beautiful for Harry" and then she was lost in her thoughts once again 'Although he did say that I was beautiful' Ginny complained while trying to massage her ankles. They felt hot, sweaty and like 1,000 bulls had run over them. Ginny was exhausted. Sweat was all over her face and her hair was all messed up. In addition, she was thirsty. and above all, she wanted to be with Harry. her Harry.  
  
"Come on Ginny, we need to continue and try to get out of here! I know you're tired, but so am I!" Fred snapped.  
  
"Fine! Let's go!" Ginny stood up and didn't look once at Fred.  
  
"Ginny, look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that to you like that. I was just really, really tired and I'm even more tired then before but come on know, not long is? Maybe we could sing a song as we go along? (A/N: I know this is a bit OOC but deal with it) Any ideas?" Fred said.  
  
"How about 'Can't Get You Out of my Head' by Kylie Minogue?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Fine. whatever." Fred said.  
  
Ginny started singing as Fred joined in the La las.  
  
La la la La la la la la La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night Every day  
  
Just to be there in your arms  
  
Won't you stay Won't you lay  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la La la la la la La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head Boy your loving is all I think about I just can't get you out of my head Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me Don't leave me locked in your heart  
  
Set me free Feel the need in me Set me free  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  
  
La la la La la la la la La la la La la la la la  
  
I just can't get you out of my head I just can't get you out of my head I just can't get you out of my head.  
  
And so, Fred and Ginny sang.  
  
But then, the ground stared shaking, loud thundering sounds started coming. Ginny gave a yelp.  
  
"Quick Ginny, come over-"Before Fred could finish, a huge, snake like creature came from the earth, mud and dirt flew all over Ginny and Fred.  
  
Ginny's heart was pounding hard in her chest; the monster gave a loud SCREAM and opened its mouth to swallow her. Fred, quickly took Dung Bomb out of his pocket, it wasn't his fault it was in there, George had barrowed his pants yesterday. It seemed that there were all kinds of things in there. Fred quickly threw the Dung Bomb into the beast's mouth when it was getting ready to swallow Ginny.  
  
As soon as the bomb hit and exploded, the animal somehow exploded also, but the remains of the beast where still there. To they're surprise they saw a-  
  
-key-  
  
The key was beautiful, it weigh around 5-7 pounds. Fred picked it up and examined it.  
  
"Beautiful." he muttered as he showed the key to Ginny.  
  
"Should we keep it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I suppose so. Come on, I see the way out; I think." Fred and Ginny continued their way though the twists and turns of the maze, hoping to find everyone else. 


	5. Ron, George and Hermione

**Title:** Harry and Fleur: What's the Deal?  
**Author:** Lily Rose Evans  
  
**DISCLAIMER:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

A/N:One more thing! Just to let you know, this story of mine takes place in 2003. I think it's waaaay too confusing if it was in the year 1995...or something. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

George, Ron and Hermione were walking in their part of the maze for what seemed to them as hours. And all the paths that they have taken seems to have taken them back to where they started, which they can't really tell since wherever they look, it's the same old moldy wall and rough road all round them. They can't really help it as this particular maze was designed to exhaust them of their physical energy.

  


While the three were walking, Hermione was just fidgeting and concentrating on how they can escape from this maze. George on the other hand was looking bored; it seems to him like the monotonous atmosphere was there to drain him of his lively spirits. While Ron...Ron was just complaining rather loudly that, he wanted to go home above anything else. Hermione was very mad at Ron for complaining so she decided to hit Ron squarely in the chest to make him finally shut up.

  


"**_Yeowch!!_**What'd you do that for?" Ron said rubbing his chest that was feeling like it was on fire.

  


"I don't know...to make you quiet?" Hermione said in an innocent sort-of-way tone.

  


"Thanks Hermione, you spared me the trouble of doing it myself. I was actually on the verge of hitting him because all his ranting was incredibly annoying!" George groaned.

  


"Okay! Okay! I'll shut up but please let's take a rest; my feet are like killing me. I don't even care if you guys decide on still going but I _SERIOUSLY_ need to take a rest" begged Ron.

  


"I second the motion! I can't stand it much longer on these heels that I'm wearing!" said Hermione after plopping down to the ground not waiting for George to answer but George took the cue and even managed to close his eyes, clearly trying to sleep.

  


After all has relaxed, Ron was the first one to break the eerie silence that was hanging in the air.

  


"So why didn't you just wear regular sneakers 'Mione? That would have made your life easier." mumbled Ron nonchalantly.

  


"Mmm...let me see, I was hoping that a certain person would notice me finally." said Hermione while scooting over to Ron.

  


"Who? Harry? Fat chance 'Mione, Fleur clearly appears to have smitten Harry and from the looks of it, there's no turning back." Ron blurted out almost laughing.   


_'Ah, the stupid git is clueless as always. How will he ever propagate his genes this way?'_Hermione said in her mind almost frowning.

  


However, Ron's next question would spark another piece of hope in Hermione's entire being, as her patience with Ron is running incredibly low.

  


"So did you go to Krum this summer?" said Ron but somewhere at the back of his mind, what he really wanted to say was _'Did that Quidditch jock lay his slimy fingers all over you?' _because you see, Ron actually likes Hermione but is only playing it cool… so cool in fact he's turning out to be rather cold._Ice cold if truth be told._

  


"And why would you want to know? Hmmm?" asked Hermione with sparks glittering in her eyes at Ron's question.

  


"I'm just being curious… that's all" said Ron casually yet if he could just voice out what he was really thinking, it would go a little something like this, _'Because if he did touch you, I'm gonna Avada Kedavra him into smithereens!'_Ron's mind was actually picturing himself using the Killing Curse on Viktor Krum.

  


_'Darn it! This wizard is sending out signals that are confusing me'_said Hermione in her thought with only her pout reflecting what she is currently feeling.

  


"What if I said _'No, i didn't go'_? Would that make you feel better?" retorted Hermione, fishing for anything that would paint the picture on how Ron really feels for her. She'd better play it hardball because serious talks like this between her and Ron only comes every once in a blue moon.

  


This was clearly a surprise that Ron never expected and was not prepared on how to answer it.

  


"I...I don't know...I guess...uhm, no...,no that's not what I meant...really, which means...huhuhhhmm(yawns)...oh my! I'm soooooo sleepy, catch ya later 'Mione!" and in one fluid yet decisive but rather forceful motion, Ron was lying there on the ground...like a tree that just fell from a logger's axe and then just a few moments later, light snoring could now be heard from his direction.

  


Even if Hermione was slightly disappointed that Ron didn't answer her question, and the fact that she now can't afford to sleep since somebody has to stay guard until everyone awakes, there is one thing on her mind that pertains to the red-headed boy now scratching his head like a monkey, this boy has a crush on her and with that, she blew him a flying kiss while muttering:

  


"Gotcha, Ronniekins!"

  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  


A couple of hours later, they continued on their journey, when suddenly they stepped into an area that they've never recognized from what they have seen before in the maze.They came into the conclusion that this was clearly another part of the maze.

  


The flooring, ceiling and walls were pitch black, it was like being inside a very large auditorium, and it was glittering wildly, like that of the outer space. Looking closely..._it was the outer space_. A very intricate model of the sun and the planets with all their moons, the asteroid belt, foreign objects and even the various comets. It was like entering the very solar system that we live in. Everywhere around them, planets slowly circles around the sun, looking very much alive, not merely a model and comets zooms all over the place.

  


For them, it was a sight to really relieve them of all the weakness that they've encountered.

  


When they reached the model of the sun, two pathways now opened before them. Now they must face the decision with which path to go on.

  


"Do we flip knuts then?" suggested George.

  


"That's too much reliance on luck! What if one of these led to danger?" Hermione said, scolding George for his child-like behavior.

  


"What if both of them led to danger then?" hinted Ron.

  


"Oh good one Ron! Completely drain out the possibility that we can ever get out of this maze...there must be something here...ahm, wait! Something is glowing on the floor! It must be a clue! Let's all read it!" shouted Hermione, almost a general ordering the two boys to come closer.

  


The writing goes as...

  


**_The way out of pain and death will never be found if you are alone_**

In this particular instance, gather up your resources, never try to make it on your own

  


One of this, if you will believe me, will take you to the right way

The other, should you choose foolishly, will make you go astray.

  


Therefore, I pray that you will give your very best to solve this riddle,

Otherwise, you have a better chance getting through the hole of a needle

  


So, gather up your wits, common sense and learned knowledge

Because I do believe, all your lives are hanging on the edge

  


The clues that I'll be giving you are not that hard, 

The rhymes that are in here are just like songs of a joyous bard

  


It is very pleasing to the ears and stimulating to the senses

However, interpreting it alone will make you feel dumb and helpless

  


Therefore, I'll start handing out the clues for you

To give you some hope, some spark and snap you out of the blue

  


With their ever-mystic presence, I must go and search for them

Great Giant and Golden Rings, two of the sky's most precious gems

  


I must know where their essence will meet, join and then form a line

Like two lovers, utterly in love that, following wherever one will go, fingers intertwined.

  


This line signals the best days of our lives, that it is forever written in history

And if by chance, they point at the diamond, the good fortune might be multiplied by infinity

  


The night's diamond, from which many great prophecies were foretold

A great sparkling orb, like the eyes of a princess, truly a sight to behold

  


The gems of the sky and the diamond alone will not save you.

The right way is the hour of day when the greatest fortune of mankind holds true

  


The other way in here does not really look different

But, inside you'll find hefty amounts of extreme torments

  


You'll choose it because you relied too much on instinct

rather than intelligence, oh dear! Surely your ship will sink

  


In the middle of your hardships, these are the only words that you can say,

Bloody hell! Why didn't I use my brain and ended there in the right way?

"Hmmm…that's quite a long clue don't you think?" was all that Ron could say but the other two just ignored him and continued reading the writing again and again until Ron found himself dozing. Until an earth shattering scream from Hermione woke him from his deep slumber.

  


"This is hope less!" She cried. "It's way too confusing!"

  


"Let me have a look." Ron said, lazily rousing from where he was sleeping, pushed Hermione and George aside, and forced himself to really read the writing and after some thought where the only words that can be heard from him was:

  


"Great….Jupit….Golde….Sat….North…hmm"

  


This went on for another minute until he finally stopped pacing about and proudly announced that:

  


"Ok, I've finally figured it out! The way that we need to go is to the left." Ron said looking rather pleased with himself.

  


"What? You just scanned it once and then you already know the answer? What kind of magical deduction did you use then?" Hermione asked.

  


"Divination actually, ahem, the North Star is the diamond, It is one of the best basis for introducing divination, because of the many prophecies associated with it…"

  


"Your point being?" asked George irritably.

  


"I thought you weren't listening to all that crap?" added Hermione

  


But Ron just continued in a dignified monotone "…and then Great Giant is Jupiter, Golden Rings is Saturn, when they align, they signal a time of good fortune throughout the world.

  


"How does that help us?" chorused George and Hermione

  


"You see, the time that they align can be foretold, this happens once a year or twice a year. However, the time that Jupiter, Saturn and the North Star will align is extremely rare…make that next to impossible. And you can't expect what is the very good fortune that will happen."

  


Go on then…I'm listening" urged Hermione, somewhat interested by the topic that Ron was discussing. Even George was hanging at Ron's every words.

  


"The last recorded alignment happened fourteen years ago… do you know what happened at that time? The most significant event to date? That every wizard knows? That it was recorded in history?" asked Ron, as if this was a riddle that only he can answer.

  


"You're not saying…that…that…" stuttered Hermione

  


"What?" asked George, clearly very slow on the uptake.

  


"Yes, Harry Potter became the most famous young wizard in the whole world, earning him the title of The-Boy-Who-Lived." finished Ron for Hermione.

  


"That still doesn't help us with this maze." George pointed out even though he was amazed at what he just heard, the pressure of reality around them was just incredibly strong.

  


"But, this alignment even though they happen so sporadic in occurrence, they have one common denominator, they always occur three hours before midnight. It has always been, and will probably be in the future." continued Ron, he didn't want this opportunity to gain an advantage over Hermione in terms of knowing the answer.

  


"Which means, when you look at a muggle clock like the one that dad has, 9 o'clock is at the left and so the hour when this particular event is observed is the way we go!" and Ron whooped for joy.

  


"Some times you're smarter than you look." Hermione said.

  


"Gee thanks Hermione." Ron said. "Come on, let's go!"

  


They all followed Ron and went through the left side. The environment that was surrounding was just plain creepy and none of them even dared to mutter a single word. Hermione was the first to break the eerie silence that was dominating the group.

  


"Have you heard of the band called T.a.T.u or some thing?" Hermione asked.

  


"No clue." George said.

  


"Oh well…" Hermione said.

  


The conversation stopped there and the three kept on walking. The wind began to blow harder as they reached further into the maze. A small humming sound came. It was so small yet it shook the ground. And the ground shaking is not your average little windstorm, a little more intensity and they could have sworn that they would be tossed and tumbled all over the place.

  


"It's a Pix-Windy! They can control wind, and weather. And they're not very nice…" Hermione panicked.

  


"What would we ever do without you Hermione?" Ron said, this earned him a minor yet thoughtful from Hermione as the girl clearly considered it as a compliment.

  


"How are we gonna defeat that thing, Hermione?" George asked.

  


"The book said something about…" Hermione closed her eyes thinking hard. "Confusing it! That's what it said…"

  


"I know, we all run in a circle and keep on changing directions." George replied.

  


"Yeah, but how do we know it's the Pixy thingy? There's way too much wind." Ron complained.

  


"We have to wait until the wind gets a heavy feeling. Then we start running." Hermione answered.

  


The wind, like Hermione had predicted; stared getting heavier so the three started running in a circle. They were changing directions every now and then.

  


Soon the Pix-Windy started to stop the wind. It screamed a horrifying, screechy scream: "You're no fun!" And left.

  


"A job well done you guys!" George congratulated Ron and Hermione

  


"We couldn't have done it without any of us." Ron said.

  


"Come on-" As George was walking, an invisible wall hit him.

  


Hermione stiffled a giggle.

  


"Nicely done George. You hit an invisible wall." Ron snickered.

  


"It wasn't my fault! I couldn't see it!" George complained.

  


"Ron, stop it. This is getting silly. I wonder how the others are doing?" Hermione questioned.

  


"Well, I hope that nobody there hit an invisible wall." George said.

  


Hermione walked over to the wall and started to feel the wall. She walked all over until she found a small sort of hole in the wall. Hermione pushed something out of it.

  


It was a small key. It had words on it that said: "_Voima ei riitä. Vapaus on tärkeämpää_"

  


"Does anybody know what that says?" Hermione asked.

  


"No clue, but I do think it's some weird language." George said.

  


"Come on, try the wall again Hermione to see if we can go through!" Ron replied.

  


George touched the wall and to his surprise-

  


"It's gone! Let's go on!" Ron cheered.

  


Hermione rolled her eyes and they continued walking.


	6. Harry and Fleur

Beta-Reader's Note:

Hi Everyone! Look, don't be angry at Lily for not posting this one sooner than it's supposed to be – it's my fault. There's way too much work for in the office to finish editing this one. Throw in irregular power failures and you've got yourself a jackpot combination. Enjoy the story! – LorD - VeemykE

Author: Lily Rose Evans

Story: Your True Love

Disclaimer:  The Harry Potter world is not ours coz if that would have been the case, why would we write further fiction then? We'd be taking a really expensive package to the Caribbean right now basking in its crystal clear waters and thinking how people have been reacting to the long awaited release of book 5…

Chapter 6 – Stripped 

Walking, wasn't Fleur's favorite thing to do.  In fact, she was thinking along the lines of how it would feel to be in Harry's arms at the moment.   This elaborate labyrinth had ruined what is supposed to be a perfect day in the park. 

The exuberating feeling of being with Harry is mixed with the anxiety of getting out in the maze that was intricately laid before them.  And above all, Fleur was having a premonition of sorts about what is going to happen to her and Harry and from her point of view, it's not something very good to look at.

" 'Arry, can we stop? I feel so tired…" Fleur said.  

Harry gave Fleur a worried look and they both sat down.  "Don't worry my love, I'll always be here to support you and protect you."

"It's not that 'Arry, I'm just very worried, we don't really know where we are and I'm starting to worry if we will ever get out of this maze…" right now Fleur can't help it but feel a bit helpless.  She was faced by the fact that this is not a competition anymore unlike the previous Tri-Wizard tournament.  A Dark Lord is after them and it seems that it is after Harry's life.

An idea struck Harry just as he was looking at the bracelet that Fleur gave him.  The bracelet was an interweaving mixture of various spells.  One spell is to access books magically signed by the owner and as Harry has one that deals on survival, he gave it a go.

"I think that I would be able to pin-point where we are."  Harry said. He waved his hand in the air and traced something in the air before muttering "**_Revelatio_****_ Posturum!_**" 

 A blue light blasted out and went in to the sky. Fleur looked up in amazement as the blue light circled around and pointed left, which was north. 

Fleur look at Harry and smiled her best smile. "Where did you learn to do zat? It was fantastic!"  She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. 

"Come on, let's continue honey." Harry said and put the protective barrier over them. 

The maze was getting longer, as it seemed to them. Twists and turns everywhere made it more complicated.

 Fleur was sneaking glances at Harry, while Harry was doing it back. 

"I forgot to tell you 'Arry, but remember zat letter I sent you wiz your birthday present? And I zed zat you will see me zooner zen you zink." Fleur said.

"Yeah, I remember that. What'd you mean sooner then you think?" asked Harry.

"Well, I got ze Defense against the Dark Arts job!" Fleur smiled.   

"That's great!" Harry leaned closer to Fleur and whispered, "You'll have to give me good grades, of course since I've been your boyfriend for the last…2 days?" 

"I'll 'ave to zink about zat." She said.

"Oh yeah? If you don't… then I'll do something really naughty whenever I'm inside your classroom…" with that Harry grabbed Fleur and tickled her until she was twitching from laughter.

"Oh my…'Arry…please…haha…stop…" was all that Fleur could manage because of the fits that she was currently having. "That's…hahaha…stop….favoritism…"

"Don't worry lover…I'll really study hard…with what I know right now, I can even perfect the N.E.W.T.s…I was just…teasing you….hmmmm" And he immediately buried his lips towards Fleur's laughing one.

"Ginny said something about you having a ton of boyfriends before me. What was that?" 

"Well, I did 'ave quite a few at school. All of zem just wanted me for my beauty and …" Fleur looked away from Harry and she started crying.

"Fleur! I didn't mean to…"

Fleur buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Harry put his strong arm over her and murmured "Don't cry love…it's ok…" 

After a few moments, Fleur lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and said, "I love you Harry Potter." 

Harry looked at her for a moment and whispered it back, "I love you too."

They shared a kiss, which lasted until both were out of breath. 

"Let's not keep the others waiting." Harry said. 

But something was happening, up in front of them was a-

"Punte Di Amore!" Fleur cried out. "What is a creature like that doing out here?  They are extremely dangerous and magical…and it is said that they are extinct… how come….", Fleur's voice trailed off as she realized what was happening next. 

It was one of the prettiest creatures that Harry has ever seen.  The Punte Di Amore looked like a miniature woman…a fairy if that is the proper term to give it as he has only seen them in the drawings that he saw when he visits the Muggle bookstores. 

 It looked very petite, and it was kind of cute, very cute if truth be told and with long pink hair and cute baby-blue eyes.  The aura of the creature was a glistening blue swirling with streaks of violet while the immediate surrounding was bathed in a golden glow.

When Harry was about to ask Fleur what was it… he saw something in the eyes of the Punte Di Amore, it was a longing for love… the creature was lonely, or was it?

"State andando giù! You are going down!" it flew up into the air, even though it didn't have wings.  It is levitating itself and situated itself directly above Harry encasing him in its golden glow.  Harry  

It started singing a song, it sounded like some kind of fairy music, but it had its own rhythm…a rhythm that speaks of longing…and seduction.

**_By the sun and the moon, you will long for me…_**

**_By the stars in the sky, you will embrace my heart…_**

****

**_And when we're together, nothing else will matter…_**

**_Be my knight in shining armor; protect me with your power…_**

****

**_You who will choose me above everyone else…_**

**_You who will want me more than anything else…_**

****

**_Caress me my love, feel my warm embrace…_**

**_Kiss me dearly, into my eyes, you shall gaze…_**

****

**_You will always be with me…lying down and touching me…_**

**_The passion, the longing, I have long waited for thee…_**

****

**_I have seen them in you my darling…only in you…_**

**_I have waited for you for so long and years I felt so blue…_**

****

Now that I have found you we will never part again… 

**_Together we will share the joy of lovers flame in the rain…_**

****

**_Your body and my body pressed together in sinful moments for eternity…_**

**_Feelings of electrical ecstasy coursing thru from you to me…_**

****

**_Take me away from this mortal realm and carry me paradise_**

**_The pinnacle of happiness and emotions will be your prize_**

****

**_Oh how can it be that you are with someone else but me?_**

**_We are fated to be together…written in the cosmos, it is our destiny…_**

****

**_I can give you more than what a hundred of her can offer…_**

**_My body, my mind, my heart…everything this I swear…_**

****

**_Release your emotions…submit to my affections and ministrations…_**

**_Let me control your thoughts…your every single action…_**

****

**_For you want me more than what heaven and hell can offer…_**

**_A precious gift that you will treasure and always remember…_**

****

**_By the sun and the moon, you will never leave me…_**

**_By the stars in the sky, from now until forever…_**

And it ended its song with a firework display above her and a shower of colors speeding towards Harry.  He was enclosed 

Something was happening to Harry. His pupils in his eyes were turning into a part of his eyes; it looked like Harry didn't even have pupils. 

"'Arry!" Fleur screamed. 

Harry slowly began float toward the fairy. Reaching his arm out to touch and when he was able to hug the Punte Di Amore, Voldemort came into view from behind.

"Potter! You have finally fallen into my trap!  I've spent more time than what is necessary to create this next spell!  Behold! It is now time for you to say goodbye to your memories! " Voldemort laughed and came over to Harry and with a wave of his wand, he said his own made-up memory charm, **_"Omphores Memoryes!" _**

A shot of silver light streaked towards the mesmerized Harry, yet something odd happened.  A swirl of red and golden color surrounded Harry and dispersed the spell that Voldemort uttered.

"What the hell is going on!? That is not supposed to happen! " cursed Voldemort and he ordered all of his Death Eaters to his side. " Summon all the Dark Powers that you can have and apparate here beside me now!"

A moment later, over a hundred Death Eaters appeared at Voldemorts side as the place that they were standing at magically expanded to accommodate the arriving number of people.  

Voldemort is thinking along the lines of…Apparently, this boy managed to grow strong… frighteningly strong both in magical prowess and in the physical one…his mental faculties are carefully shielded.  But the Punte Di Amore managed to hypnotize him since his heart is true for this girl…hmm but he will snap out of it soon.  I have to perform this dark ancient spell that I have not mastered yet to ensure my success.'

And with that, Voldemort swished his wand towards his Death Eaters after encasing Fleur in a golden dome to prevent interruptions.  The carefully enacted wand movements apparated all the Death Eaters to surround Harry and Voldemort.  The formation if it can be seen from the sky is an inverted star and at the very center are Lord Voldemort and Harry. 

"Blast you Potter! This can cost me my entire plans but I must do this now…  Quantum Omega Dispersium!" The spells effect was immediate and dark swirls of smoke rushed towards the surrounding Death Eaters.  It was like seeing an instant replay of a burning object…only backwards.  The atmosphere surrounding the Death Eaters was an eerie one as clearly this is Dark Arts at its most complicated spells.

"The second stage begins now, Omega Pointum Idem!" At his words, various signs of runes in gray and pitch black colors surrounded him as the Death Eaters pointed their wand to him and then suddenly something happened that has clearly not happened yet in the history of the modern wizarding world.

The magical force of the Death Eaters although it will regenerate, left their bodies and rushed towards Lord Voldemort in an attempt to amplify his powers. Clearly for one purpose…

Break Harry's mental and magical barriers.

"And the final stage…" at this point Voldemort started chanting and tracing some eerie looking spell as the surrounding Death Eaters continued to point their wand at him.  From afar, Lord Voldemort was glowing with hues of dark purple, sick blue and blue black.  His aura was growing in intensity and then…all of it rushed towards his wand.

The tip of Voldemort's wand looks like a solar eclipse in that something was glowing yet at its center was something very black and blue.  And with a final hint of strength both in physical and magical one, Voldemort muttered a deadly curse

**_"Executor Omphores Memoryes…"_**

****

The black ball of light rushed towards Harry until it met his magical barriers.  It appeared that all would fail until a last ditch effort of Voldemort and his Death Eaters to amplify the spell further, resulting in the death of a third of the present Death Eaters, proved to be effective. The magical defenses of Harry gave way as he was clearly not in control if himself.

All of Harry's memories sort of flew out of his head. Different ones some looked like lines from a book,  meeting Ron, Chamber of Secrets so many things gushed out of his head.

"No! Harry!!" Fleur yelled but it was too late, Harry's memories had gotten away from his head. 

"Now then silly girl, why don't you go and meet those-" He looked disgusted as if he was saying a bad word-"friends of yours."  

Fleur gave Harry a last look and muttered, "Please be all right Harry, please…" 

And then she left. 

"Now then Potter, what shall I do to you? I know! I'll put you in one of those Muggle orphanages so that you won't bother me any more. This has been the 'Rise of the Greatest Sorcerer in the World' me." The maze disappeared and     

Fleur, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were standing next to each other.  

"What is going on?! Where's Harry?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. 

"H-h-he was captured by zome one called Voldemort. We haven't heard of him (Voldemort) too much in France." Fleur sighed.

"What about these keys?" Ron asked.

"They have to be a clue the help us get Harry back. You think?" Hermione replied. 

"Maybe, but we have to tell dad and Dumbledore about this now!" Fred said.

~~~Dumbledore's office~~~

After explaining what happened at the park and Harry's disappearance, Dumbledore looked puzzled.

"May I have the keys? I'll have a look at them and tell you what I know latter. Now go get some rest." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued… 


	7. To save him

**~~~~~~~**

_The first day at this place felt so weird. I couldn't remember anything about my past. It felt like it was hiding behind some dark shadows in my head. When I woke up, on the day of my new life I was asked what my name was… all I said was "Tom". I can't remember really how I got here, but I think I'm beginning to enjoy it here. At this orphanage, I've begun writing a diary because it would be easier to know about the life that I remember now…about the life that I am living now. Not what I've forgotten. So I will begin by saying the things that I remember in order. _

_My birthday is on July 30th. __I'm 15. __I'm not normal…and yet I don't know why. _

_That is all I remember. But if I find anything else out, I'll tell you. _

~~~****~~~~

"So I see, Voldemort whipped Harry's memory leaving him completely devoid of any knowledge and recollection and Harry is somewhere else that we cannot really pinpoint where and that is all we know." Dumbledore said. 

"Yes…" Everyone said gloomily with their heads hanging down, staring at the floor in complete shock and completely looking sad. 

"Well, the best that we can do at the moment is alert the Hogwarts staff of this predicament so that arrangements with the Ministry of Magic can take place.  They might be able to station a pair of aurors and we can have them search Britain for Harry's whereabouts.  If we find something, we'll let you five know." Then Dumbledore left from his desk and walked out of his office.

"So Fleur, do you think they'll find Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I 'ope so…" Fleur said tearfully. " I don't know what I 'ould do if they don't find 'im… I might go crazy"

"I really hope they do, because I found something out last night when we came here. See the book-" Hermione started telling.

"Shut up Hermione! We don't want to listen to you talk about some stupid book when my friend's at stake!" Ron snapped.

"Why don't you Ron?! I thought the book was rather interesting! And guess what? Harry's my friend too!!!" Hermione practically yelled." You don't have to be all knowledgeable when it comes to Harry's sake because I care for him just as much as you do…"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" 

Both turned in the opposite directions. 

"Let's try and figure this thing with the keys." Ginny said. She took the three keys off of Dumbledore's desk and looked at them. Realization seemed to dawn upon the redheads eyes as she suddenly aligned the keys in a formation.

 For no reason, Ginny put the keys on the floor and had the tips touching each other. At first, nothing seems to happen.  But just then, a strange humming sound emanated from the keys. Then there was a very bright light and a person came out. It was-

"Why hello, Ginny." A cruel voice said. "It is so nice to see you again…did you miss me?"

"Tom Riddle!"  Ginny looked horrified. 

"Don't ask why I'm here.  I don't want anything to do with you. It's about Potter." Tom replied. "Ami right or am I wrong?"

The others looked at Tom in surprise. 

"How can you help?" Fred asked. 

"Did I say I was going to help? Well then, why don't I tell you then?" Tom smiled.

"Great…just great…" Fleur thought sarcastically. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tom woke up feeling sweaty. Boy what a dream he'd had! He was flying on some broomstick and people were cheering him on! What fun those dreams had been. 

"G'morning Tom…" Rick said. Rick was Tom's first friend at the orphanage. They had become friends a second after Tom had come. Rick had blonde hair and fair blue eyes and from a girl's point of view, fabulous… but then again, Tom was what a girl will call drool-worthy, drop-dead gorgeous.

"Wonderful morning today don't you think?" Tom replied. 

"I know. I don't suppose that you wanna play baseball at the park today?" 

"Sure!" 

That was always how the day had begun. 

_It was weird at first when I was all alone in the sleeping tower (that's what everyone calls it…don't ask). I sat up on my bed and began thinking of strange thoughts. I saw myself having a girlfriend. She was very beautiful and from what I remember she cared so much for me too…but I can't recall her name…that's a bit strange. And yet again I have dreams where I fly on a broomstick. I haven't told Rick because he doesn't believe in that kind of crap. A new girl came to the orphanage. I think she's really nice. I wonder what kind of parents she had. I can't think of it really, because Sandra (did I mention her name?) is so sweet, cute- did I just say cute?! But I guess she is… with that sweet smile, petite body…Great, Rick just came in and saw me blushing. I think he thinks that I'm gay. But bully him. Hahaha…Now I have to go attend to this stupid Maths lesson. _

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@

"How can you help us?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see I made the maze, my creation. It was an experiment so as to prove how much I have excelled in Arithmancy and Charms, the maze is complex and the only way to be able to solve it is to follow clues that I have laid in it.  Ingenious don't you think so?  Well anyway, I put keys in so that the people that go into it are always able to find help. It's for my friends really as they were the ones who helped me test the maze.  But as you see, I forgot about all of it and then only last week I came up with this plan and did it and now you've put the keys together and I'm here to help. But my older form is still here. I may be evil but not as him today… he's practically insane. Never would have imagined I would end that way. Of course I can help you but he just can't see me." Tom finished. 

"Can we get on with the plan?" George asked.

"Of course," Tom replied. "It's obvious that Potter's still here somewhere. But Voldemort has put a charm on Potter that makes him Unplottable. Sort of like the Fidelius Charm, where you can't seek what you want to find but more it is more complex and advance that you won't ever need a Secret Keeper. 

"Ok," Ginny said. "But how then will we find Harry?" 

"As you know, I'm still Voldemort so I can see Potter, but he can't see me." Tom replied.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Ok, _no one except you can see mesince you activated the keys. Now then, on with the plan, we don't have a lot of time since I've spent most of it talking junk to you." Said Tom Riddle._

"Finally we can have 'Rescue Harry' plan!" Fred replied.

"I thought that I was going to fall asleep soon. I mean Binn's isn't that boring." George put in. "No wonder you were Head Boy in your final year…"

Tom went red in the face. 

"I am the heir of Slytherin you know…" Tom looked like he was really mad. "And Slytherins will utilize even the most boring of knowledges and lectures to claim the ultimate power."

"Sorry Mr. Slytherin!" George and Fred laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny said. "He is the only one right now who can help us find Harry!"

Then silence fell into the room. Fred and George looked at each other weirdly. It looked like it was Christmas.

"As I was saying, I know how to get Voldemort to tell us where Harry is." Tom replied.

"But how will we get You-Know-Who to tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Easy. Give him a nightmare and then say that it won't stop until you give us Potter's location. Easy as taking candy from a baby, now then we first need to find a good nightmare curse to use, people to plan an attack on Voldemort and fiasco! You've got your self a plan." Tom said.

Then everyone began to work. Hermione, Tom and Ginny ran to the library and went looking for books on nightmares and the rest planned a way to get into Voldemort's hideout.

##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$## 

_I had another dream, this time I saw huge black dog. I don't know what it was. I had a feeling that I knew it from somewhere. I just don't know where. I think Rick's up to something. I haven't seen him around at all. And I thought he was my best friend…I hope he gets back soon. I met Sandra today, she's so nice. I hope we can become friends soon…I think Rick is back. Good-bye for now…_


End file.
